Empire of Fantasy
by empirefantasy777
Summary: AU. Humanity's place among the stars has always been filled with many questions. Where did we come from? Why are we here? When did we get here? Humans in Arcturus had these questions since they "woke up". (A not too Serious Fanfic. Read if you want.)
1. Ch1 the Garden, Dreams and Plans

**Title:** Empire of Fantasy (Winner!)

Human Mystery (Undecided)

Gensokyo Rising (Undecided)

Horrors of Humanity (Undecided)

The Branch of Humanity (Undecided)

Really Bad at Making Titles (Undecided/True)

 **Summary:**

 **AU** _._ Humanity's place among the stars has always been filled with many questions. Where did we come from? Why are we here? When did we get here? Humans in Arcturus had these questions since they "woke up". (A not **too** Serious Fanfic. Read if you want.)

 **Author's Notes:**

No.1 – This is my First Fanfic. A Touhou crossover Mass Effect.

No.2 – This is me trying to make a Fanfic of Both Games and Anime/Manga. I did research! Please do not kill me if I got things wrong in a bunch of things. Help is VERY MUCH appreciated .I will also make use of other fan made works (mostly, non-canon mangas); this is especially true for the Touhou parts as I really like **some** of those non-canon version of Touhou. ( **EDIT** : I'll be sure to give credit when needed.)

No.3 – This Chapter was supposedly the Prologue where I put my Timelines and stuff but... I found it better to make it a bit of a mystery, the History of Humanity, for a bit. ( **Timeline explanation later**. Everything from: Before their Arrival to Arcturus is non-canon to the Mass Effect Timeline. Then, from Humans arrival at Arcturus to the Skyllian Blitz are canon. **EDIT** : Some of those timeline has been changed as I wrote/typed this chapter one.)

No.4 – AU. Alternate Universe. OOC. Out of Character. MON. Many Other Nonsense. LOCS. Lack of Common Sense. (Remember this is a Touhou Fic. **Some** Common Sense do not apply to them. **EDIT** : I know I can't use this as an excuse.)

No.5 – Warning! This Fanfic is made out of many things that could possibly offend some Fans. Mainly, the Unclear-ness of a bunch of things and Out Of Character-ness. Please, read only at your own discretion.

No. 6 – Thank you for Reading this Author's Note (if you have read this far). Please inform me if you find this Author's Note at the beginning of a chapter annoying. I will try to minimize it and put most of it down at the end of every chapter instead.

 **Rated:** T for Teens and above (older). (I will warn readers if the chapter got darker and has elements that may not be so Teen.)

 **(DARK THEMED CHAPTER!) Be warned, this chapter is death filled one.**

 **Disclaimer** : I am but a fan of both Touhou and Mass Effect. I do not own any of them.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** The Garden, The Dream and The Plans

 **[Third Person Point of View]**

 **[Location:** Milky Way / Petra Nebula / Vetus System / Second Planet: Elysium **]**

 **[Date:** 2176 CE **]**

Elysium, a Human colony in the Skyllian Verge and is considered as one of the oldest colony in the area. It was Founded in 2160 and was well liked by both humans and aliens alike. A hero also rested here. The planet has low gravity, tolerable atmospheric pressure and suitable climate, these criteria's are what attracted the hero to settle down on the said planet. Elysium has strategic importance for being a nexus for both primary and secondary relays. Yet, Systems Alliance ships are limited in the area.

It's a human colony but not everyone there are humans. Aliens also happily live on the planet composing half of the entire population of the whole planet. Even then, the planet cannot be entirely called a 'paradise'. It is in constant threat of pirate and mercenary attacks, but even then, security there is reasonable thanks to a 'rule' put in place. The Rule is both a gift of security and a curse.

Elysium boast of its 'Fearsome Attraction' called "the Garden of the Sun X (10)". No one knows why is was named that way. Records indicate that this Sunflower field is the only one in existence in the entire known space. Many had tried to grow it on other planets but they never could. It was here that a terrible legend was born. Some humans are generally superstitious even in the new age of science. The Garden of the Sun X is the prime example of it. Tell Tales whisper of a Guardian Deity living within the flower field. Others say it was a wicked being. Nonetheless, the Rule was created thanks to this strange rumours.

The Rule. Respect the Sunflowers.

This Rule made Elysium famous and infamous. People disappearing or dying in strange causes was what enforced the rule. Of course, there are exceptions; children who doesn't know the rule or are 'innocent' are exempted. The children often disappears for an entire day before turning up at the entrance of the flower field by the capital city of Illyria, in their hands is a very beautiful collection of flowers. When the parents and authorities ask who gave it to them, they would all reply the same words.

"A very beautiful flower lady."

This 'Flower Lady' was never found. Those who tried and blatantly damaged the flowers died and was found on the edges of the flower field, some bodies never returned. Of course, some sunflowers were taken for study and to be grown on other planets. But, every single time, the flowers would return to Elysium; one way or the other. And in their wake, whether they are florist, scientist or ordinary people, they are all found dead.

What made the Garden of the Sun X unique, aside for being known to only grow on Planet Elysium, is that it spans the entire planet. Mysteriously, the flowers would disperse should a building plan was made at a certain location. But these flowers would also stay if the building that was planned was in anyway harmful. Destroying the flowers was out of the question as they are known to retaliate. Debates has been going on for years if the flowers are actually sentient. Nevertheless, the people of Elysium learned to respect the flowers and the flowers in return help them in some way. Little bits of deeds such as returned stolen things, dead pirates and criminals, etc. there would always be a sunflower there on the spot to indicate that the deed done was related to them.

* * *

 **[Location:** Illyria, Elysium **]**

Illyria is the capital of Elysium. People, humans and aliens alike go about their own business. The city is filled with noise as the day starts. People began to fill up the roads as they run about the streets trying to get to work, school or just looking around. A noticeable station that went by the name, 'Garden Express', is currently being filled with people as tourist began to arrive for their scheduled tour of the Garden of the Sun X. This station was one of the 'few' stations that has been 'allowed' by the sunflowers to be constructed for the sake of touring the fields. It was said that the owner of the station was one of the 'First Children of the Sunflowers'. A generation from when the first explorations was conducted.

A woman with red hair is sitting on one of the front seats near the driver of the tour bus. She is wearing an alliance armour and was giving off a cold stare. This woman is Jane Shepard, who was a colonist on the Planet Mindoir. She was transferred to Elysium after she was saved from slavers that raided her home and killed her family and friends. Upon arrival on Elysium, many people were surprised when a sunflower instantly grew when she step on the ground of the planet. People of both humans and aliens alike immediately liked her and started to help her in any way they could, though Shepard declined some help to ensure she didn't get spoiled. News about her being welcomed by the planet itself reached many parts of the known space but only very few believed it.

A few months later, Shepard was invited to a tour in the Garden of the Sun, she disappeared. People were shocked and disappointed of her disappearance. It was a year later when Shepard's new friends she made in Elysium were going to visit her grave when they noticed a huge number of sunflowers on it. At first, they thought that the flowers were there to mourn her when to their shock, the flowers parted and withdrew into the ground that they saw Shepard, sleeping in an outfit that could only be descried as a Japanese Shrine Maiden. She was clutching hard onto a red and white yin yang orb.

News of Shepard's return and different appearance shook the planet and the Systems Alliance. The people of Elysium was over joyed by her return and was incredibly intrigued by the yin yang orb that no matter what they do, just cannot be lifted unless Shepard's hand is touching it. Taking it away from her is also a no good as the orb would just reappear at her bedside, not that they could move it in the first place. She slept for a few weeks and took another month before she could be deemed in good health.

Shepard was asked in an interview of what happened to her. She replied,

"A beautiful and classy flower lady gave me a new purpose in life."

The Alliance tried to press her for more details in which she replied,

"I want to join the Systems Alliance."

The Alliance is a bit sceptic if she was alright when she suddenly demonstrated her 'biotic'. The yin yang orb came to life glowing in red and white colour. The orbs started floating around her in a protective manner, she then lifted her arms and 'ordered' the orb. It flew at such speed that it could be compared to a gun being fired. Its impact on the ground shook the building and created cracks and crater on the floor. She then demonstrated her physical strength, despite her frail appearance, she dented a metal table with a punch, jumped twice as higher than normal; but, she kept several more abilities hidden, the Alliance wouldn't know this unless she wants them to.

Once again, the Alliance is shocked by this, and wanted to learn more about it. But a sunflower emerged from the ground and held the military interviewer by the neck stopped all that from ever happening. While a bit annoyed and disappointed that they aren't allowed to study Shepard's biotic, she was allowed to join. The Citadel Council was especially more annoyed at the Systems Alliance lack of backbone on the matter and sent a Spectre to 'interview' Shepard. The Spectre was met with angry civilians (both humans and aliens) and irritated Systems Alliance officers. But before the Spectre could step out of the station, sunflowers blocked the path. This time, all known space understood the extent that the 'Flower Lady' would go to protect her 'Chosen Child', a title Shepard earned from the populace when she returned with a new class of biotic powers. Sunflowers the size of houses emerged from the ground, surrounding the Spectre and before the Spectre could move, the flowers wrap around his body and dragged him into the ground never to be seen again.

The Council demanded their Spectre's return but a 'terrorist group' by the name of 'Cerberus' released a video on the extranet showing how the Council is demanding and making threats to the Systems Alliance. It showed that the Council blatantly used a Spectre to go 'interview' a just returned citizen from the 'dead' and how they blame the Alliance for their Spectre's death, even though the civilians and Alliance were shown warning him of the dangers of what he is about to do. The Spectre brushed off the warnings and proclaimed that Council were far superior to the Alliance and everyone else before dying (Ha! Karma!). This caused the Council to lose face for a bit even among their own people that they would go so far to gain more power for their own.

This happened years ago.

* * *

( **Present Day** )

Shepard was being stared at by people but she ignored them. She looked out of the window as they passed by a tunnel. She stare at her own reflection and saw cold eyes staring back her. Her eyes flickered when a small girl climbed her sit. Shepard immediately shut off her cold eyes and looked at the small girl sitting beside her smiling. She smiled back at the girl and patted her head, the kid seemed to enjoy it. In the corner of her eye, Shepard saw the girl's parents looking a bit worried.

"Go along now. Your parents are worried." Shepard smiled as the girl stood and returned to her parent's side and waved at her goodbye. Shepard smile at that and some people not so secretly took some pictures of her smile. She just turned and looked at the window just as the tour bus came out of the tunnel showing off the vast sunflower fields. She turned her surrounding silent and closed her eyes as the tour guide began her job. Last she heard was the tourists sounds of awe.

- **Dream Sequence** : the Classy Lady of the Garden of the Sun and Dream World; and the Warning-

"Ara~ Back so early~?"

A melodic voice rang out from all over Shepard as she felt herself floated around to no particular direction. She opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness with little twinkles of stars.

"Oh… the Dream World. And nice to see you too, My Lady." Shepard respectfully replied to the voice before turning around meeting and seeing the owner of the melodic voice face to face, literary one digit inches away. She remained unfazed by this with only a raised eyebrow to indicate her response.

"Fufufu~ Unfazed are you~? Oh well~" the woman shrugged elegantly. She then turned around and flicked her fingers. In the dark space with no flooring, a tea table appeared for two people. The woman then took a sit on one of the chairs before gesturing Shepard to follow.

"Thank you. I came to discuss something with you." Shepard took the offered sit and started the conversation with a normal tone. She looked at the tea that's floating in front of her and poured some into her cup. The flowery aroma of the tea surrounded Shepard, she enjoyed the tea with a slacked expression.

"My~ Shepard. You've soften up. Either way, do continue. I want to know what this discussion entails." The Classy Flower Lady sipped her own tea and enjoyed it just like Shepard.

"Lady Yuuka, it is in regards to 'that' plan." Shepard said this casually and without a hint of seriousness while looking at the other woman.

"Ahh~ 'That' plan. The Sage said some not so cryptic things lately~, "The Time for the Epic Trolling is NEAR!", she was going around shouting such things like a certain spring fairy would for spring." Yuuka finished and sipped her tea while looking a bit down, a rain cloud was visibly forming on top of her head. Shepard saw this look and could only guess that her Mistress has been a victim of the currently hyper active Youkai Sage; or is it Sage Youkai? Shepard's confused.

( **Anyways**!) Yuuka, her full name is Kazami Yuuka. She is a youkai of great power and was consider 'dangerous'; youkai is also a species of their own and are not human, there are many types of youkais. Kazami Yuuka is a Flower Youkai/'something else' (Yukari Gap: Yuuka Version: Master Spark! Author: SHHIIiiiee-!). Her powers is said to be capable of destroying 'Gensokyo' should she go full powered-insane mode plus serious mode with no toying of her opponents. She can be considered 'classy' for her like of reading books, drinking tea and tending of flowers in an elegant way; Cirno started this nickname (at least in this and some other fanfic I vaguely remember reading. Yukari Gap: Keyboard Smash! Author: Gyaaaa~!).

Yuuka has short wavy hair, its colour is green. She has a body that would make a beauty model scream and kill in envy. Her eyes a deep blood red colour which glows with power. And her smile. Smile… it is so beautiful, captivating and 'innocent'; yet, all of this are layers which hides the true nature of her smiles. A smile that could kill any lesser man. She also wears a classy looking dress of red and white colours, these clothes amplified her 'classy lady' kind of look. To complete the set, she always brought with her a pink parasol. This 'parasol' is a type of flower which only Yuuka possessed, it was said that the flower never wither.

A small silence enveloped the two of them, then Yuuka looked to the side of the table in the middle of them. Another chair appeared together with a newcomer's arrival. Yuuka smirked, Shepard rose an eyebrow and the newcomer took the sit in a hurry before downing an entire cup of tea.

" **HOT**!"

The newcomer shouted in agony as 'He' rolled all over the place, literary as there is no floor in the Dream World dimension. Shepard offered water that was materialized, Yuuka seemed to enjoy seeing the other person suffer though.

"T-thanks, Shepard." The newcomer sighed in obvious relief but He twitched as he heard Yuuka giggled at his plight. Shepard just shrugged.

"So, what brought you here~?" Yuuka started as Shepard looked on clearly interested as well, though her (Shepard's) body language suggested that she tensed up because of the distraught expression of the newcomer, her friend.

"Shepard, please listen carefully and NOT panic." 'He' started with a foreboding request. Shepard said nothing but her eyes turn serious before the man even finished. Yuuka looked on with great interest as she started seeing where this conversation is going.

"An informant of mine called me while I was on a mission. Well, I still am. But the main point is, a pirate slaver attack is imminent on Elysium." He finished and continued to look at Shepard's face. He's now calmly sipping his tea. Shepard's face turned from anxious, to anger, and then calmness; just before an ear to ear devilish grin threatened to split her face in two.

"I see… well then, I shall take my leave first. I will see you again, my lady and thank you for the tea. And you, thanks for the info. I'll try to put on a good show. Something that both of you and everyone else would enjoy." Shepard's eyes turned from natural black to glowing red, greatly amplifying her 'smile'. She smirk at Yuuka and Him before disappearing in a twinkle of light like a star. Yuuka just kept her smirk while He is becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well, GG pirate scumbags. I can't say I pity them, even for a bit. I want them all dead too anyway." He snickered with a grin of his own. He then stopped and look at Yuuka. "My Lady, is 'that' plan a go?"

"Fufu~ you and Shepard ask the same thing. But to answer your question; Yes, it is a go." Yuuka finished her cup of tea and sat it down the table. She then look at the man drinking by her side. She then turned serious, no playfulness or no emotions, just a complete blank look. She asked,

"What about ' **THAT'**?"

He stopped drinking tea and looked at Yuuka in the eye. He too has his eyes turned blank with seriousness. He replied,

"I am nearly there. I just got side tracked on this mission. I am scheduled to meet with my team once I'm done."

Yuuka nodded and returned to her 'normal' state. She asked who is His current teammates are. He replied, "Me, 'Legion' and another one, a Krogan Battlemaster that goes by the name, Urdnot Wrex. He was a bit hostile to me at first, but then again, I certainly made a point to not be liked before I started serving you and your "people". I plan on getting him into the fold."

Yuuka nodded at the decision but then asked how He got the Krogan to help him even with money involved. "I promised to take him to the 'Inner Sanctum' of the Garden of the Sun X. The Battlemaster was even more taken to the offer when I told him the route we will take. (He smirked) I told him we will be passing by the 'Forest of Giant Sunflowers'." Yuuka actually laughed whole heartedly at that and gave him her complete permission to take or rather 'tame' the Krogan. Then, a twinkle in the darkness was seen, but it was notable. It was a signal.

"Well, that's my cue. Thank you, My Lady. I just can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I promise you, I NOT fail my mission. And somehow make it up to certain people." He prostrated before Yuuka in gratefulness, unable to completely express His heartfelt thanks. Yuuka watched the man with mild sadistic expression, the man in question did not see this. She then turned her back on the man and waved her hand goodbye.

"Just complete the mission, if you need more firepower or bigger guns, just return and report to me directly at the Garden. Also, try not to get killed, otherwise, I will wage war to the 'Netherworld' and their Administration just to get my 'toy' back." Yuuka calmly said as she drank some more of her tea. The man just smiled at this knowing that His Mistress would actually do that, though he is not too keen in finding out what she would do should she got him really revived.

(Yuuka in this Dream World wears her Outer World clothes than the Sleep Wear she usually does, because reasons.)

- **Dream Sequence** : End-

* * *

 **[Location** : Milky Way, Sol System, Third Planet: Earth/Gaia/Holy Terra/Terra, Gensokyo/Mugenkan **]**

Yuuka awakened and opened her eyes. She is currently sitting on a tea table on her mansion called the Mugenkan, translated as 'Mansion of Fantasies/Dreams'. She felt a presence of another person by her side and saw Elly, the Gatekeeper of Mugenkan.

Elly is yellow eyed and is complemented with golden blond hair. She wore a pink hat that is adored by a red ribbon and wore a red dress. She also carries around a scythe that's as tall as her. Elly saw her mistress woke up and smiled.

"My Lady, how's your trip?" Elly got to the point which caused Yuuka to smile for a bit.

"It was fun for bit~ Anyway, did anything happened while I was gone?" Yuuka asked as she eyed the tea by the table.

"Yes, My Lady. It was the Sage. She sent a message, "The Scarlet Devils will start the Operation: Outpost Library." she said. Another thing noteworthy is the 'Children of Mass Effect's' probe is nearing the Sol System. Reports indicate that the Lunarians are preparing to shoot down the probe just as planned, with the 'Sol Unity' giving the literal thumbs up in the action." Elly finished and sipped her tea. Yuuka just nodded in agreement to the Lunarians action but was a bit more intrigued with the Operation. "Operation: Outpost Library? Doesn't that sound like they would only be using their Support Fleet, The Great Library Armada, rather than the Original Plan of using the Main Scarlet Fleet?"

"Yes, it is. They have already prepared the support fleet, or at least a fraction of it, for the operation and all that's left is for the 'Crystal Winged Vampire' to cause some chaos on the ground." Elly was smirking at the people that had the bad luck to be targeted by this operation. Yuuka also smirked, thinking the same thing. "Fufu~ so, whose the target?"

"The Pro-Slavery Faction in the Amun System, the Na'hesit."

* * *

 **Chapter One** : End

* * *

- **Omake** : Author's Shock at what he has Written and Yukari's Reminder-

What in the gods and goddesses have I written!? Uwaah!

* More incomprehensible shouting for a few more minutes *

A Yukari appeared.

Yukari uses: Yukari Gap Punch!

It was super effective!

Author was lectured on the importance of the fourth wall and was told to be quiet.

Author returned to silently writing/typing the story.

- **Omake:** Ends-

* * *

 **Last Author's Notes for the Chapter** :

This fanfic is meant to be fun. Please, I implore people to not take this seriously. Thank you for reading this fanfic if you have. And if you liked it as well.

Also: about the Codex Entries. Please teach me how to make mine. I have seen some Codex but I am still not sure where to start with mine. And what it is really..? (I seriously think, it is some sort of dictionary/encyclopaedia that explains stuff.)

Suggested I start with…

1\. Timeline/Events.

2\. Factions.

3\. People.

4\. Places, such as Gensokyo.

5\. Terms Used, such as Gensokyo, again.

6\. Other Stuff, Fleets and Ship Sizes, etc.

 **Up Next** :

[The Skyllian Blitz and Anhur Horrors]

 **Sneak Peak** :

"Minster~~ Let's play a game~ a Game of Tag… and DEATH~~~!"

 **AAH** hahha **hahh** ahh **ahha** **Ah** ah **ahah** ah **ah!** (Deranged Laughter)


	2. Ch2 the Skyllian Blitz and Anhur Horror

**Title:** Empire of Fantasy

 **Author's Notes:**

No.1 – Hello.

No.2 – I was a bit… 'Out' of it so to speak when I wrote this chapter.

No.3 – Expect to read some really weird stuff. (Some, Childish things like fairies.)

No.4 – I re-read this chapter and I was like, "What the _**F**_ am I reading?"

No.5 – Details. I wrote too much details. Not extremely but if I'm doing a Codex anyway maybe I shouldn't have written as much details as needed.

No.6 – **Last Note** : there is a Gore Warning by the near end of the Chapter, so watch out for that if you do not want to read something like that.

 **Rated:** T for Teens and above (older). (I will warn readers if the chapter got darker and has elements that may not be so Teen.)

 **(DARK THEMED CHAPTER!) Be warned, this chapter is death filled one.**

 **Disclaimer** : I am but a fan of both Touhou and Mass Effect. I do not own any of them.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** The Skyllian Blitz and the Anhur Horrors

 **[Third Person Point of View]**

 **[Location:** Milky Way / Petra Nebula / Vetus System / Second Planet: Elysium **]**

 **[Date:** 2176 CE **]**

 **[Event:** The Skyllian Blitz **]**

The tour bus that belongs to the Garden Express is filled with people of all races. Their tour included the mesmerizing view of the sunflower field. Golden flowers the shape of the sun flowed all around, their sheer numbers block small hills and rivers. 'Golden Lights' flew through the air as wind blew passed the flowers making them sway, these Golden Lights was never studied as it was impossible to catch any of them; some stories say that the Lights guide some of the people who became lost in the Garden. Some, were guided to wander through the garden… Forever.

The tour continued as the tour guide, a human female, explained a brief history of the road they are currently taking. 'The Long Road' as it was called was created through the sacrifice of the many people who first explored the fields. It was here that all ten expeditions met, banded together and began their gruelling walk home.

'The First Children of the Sunflowers' was born on this road and lead the remaining survivors of the expedition home to the colony of Illyria. These children then became renowned for their perfect navigation of the flower fields. They are also the first children to ever mention about the flower lady and the importance of the sunflower field to her.

"A very beautiful flower lady saved us. She told us that this is her sunflower field and that killing her flowers is equal to death of the offenders."

The children was dubbed weird and strange mainly because they started to get involved with the colony's development, pointing places that was actually good for certain building plans or telling people of places they shouldn't disturb. Of course, our history told us of what would happen to this kind of scenario.

People just don't listen.

'The Curse of the Sunflower' began to appear when people paid no heed to the children's advice and warnings. It only escalated when multiple construction was demolished by the flowers that appeared overnight. But the true horrors truly began when a greedy company looking for profit started to cut down the flowers and sold them on near impossible prices.

The company was destroyed in broad daylight, the Event known as the 'Sunflowers' Uprising', happened by literary destroying an entire town outside of Illyria. With a population base of more than 10,000, the town was thriving on their own. It was until sunflowers the size of 1,500 cubic metres ( **note** : equal to the tallest tree in real life) emerged that everyone felt the graveness of the situation. The whole town was destroyed and the entire population dead for all to see. They were all hanged by the leaves of Giant Sunflowers that shoot up to the sky.

The place was renamed, 'The Forest of Giant Sunflowers'. The most shocking about this is the children of the town made it back to the colony of Illyria, all of them carrying the same sets of flowers; they all said.

"A very beautiful and classy flower lady returned us."

It was here that the people, mainly the adults, started to see reason and listened to the warnings, though a bit hesitantly at first. It was also just in time as the children came with a warning that a pirate attack was about to happen; it did happen and it was successfully repelled with minimal casualties and no captured colonist.

* * *

The tour continued on with Shepard still asleep, she is still in the Dream World at this time. The tour guide continued to boast of their Flower Field before the subject was changed to the 'Chosen Child's history. Here, the people who did not know Shepard was in awe and was shocked that she is actually with them the whole time. It also made them sigh in relief to find that Shepard was actually a good person, unlike some of the rumours say.

The tour bus then cross a small bridge called, 'the Pass'. The bridge is one of the few ever built to connect to other colonies around the planet. While unused, the bridge served as a marker to know where the flying cars should only be flying; the Garden of the Sun has a strict no flying zone for cars or other vehicles that has no permission from the flower lady. Yuuka the classy flower lady only gave permission to certain individuals.

[ **Location** : Planet Elysium, Great Fairy Town]

Great Fairy Town is just as the name implied; is filled with children running around. Sweets such as candies, chocolates, ice creams and many more can be found everywhere. Houses themed after fantasy such as tree houses and natural water fountains with flowers. Other houses had been themed after chocolate bars, cakes and other sugary bits. Lights of myriad of colours floated around. Laughter of childish voices could be heard everywhere.

Truly, a Town from Fairy Tales.

The town was designed by the children who was returned to Illyria after the Sunflower Uprising. It was said that when the adults of Illyria rejected the idea of building such a town; the children didn't gave up on the idea and prayed to a 'Great Fairy', the flower lady told them of such a person from her stories while they are in her care before they were returned. Their prayers was heard and overnight the children disappeared. The next morning, a panic happened, induced by the children's disappearance. The satellites then picked up images of a new town in the middle of the flower field, a road has also mysteriously appeared leading to the town.

A sign, 'Strict: No-Fly Zone' was seen at the gates of the road to the other town. The people has yet to forget of the tragedy that has befallen the town outside of Illyria, as such followed the instruction. After a few hours of travel via wheeled vehicles, they reached the town. Let it be said that the adults gawked at the fairy tale like town. They had also reverted back to childish behaviours that day and celebrated the town's creation; this town then became the de facto main central hub for all the touring of the Garden.

The people of Illyria asked how the town was build and by whom, the children answered.

"It was a Fairy with green hair and really beautiful wings who created the town. She was a 'Great Fairy' she said and was following around an Ice Fairy. Then, the flower lady visited and played with us and told us that we could live here. And then, the flower lady left but the 'Fairies of Light' stayed to help maintain the town and make it pretty and stuff."

The children hyper actively told the story and pointed at the lights flying around the town. The Lights then danced around the children before dispersing when the adults tried to catch them. To say that the people of Illyria was confused is an understatement. They just went along with it, some people were heard saying that they were becoming crazy or their sense of common sense was becoming lost to them. It didn't take long for the People of Illyria to lose their common sense and just accept things as they are.

[ **Location** : Great Fairy Town, Garden Express Station]

The tour ended just as Shepard awakened from her sleep. Shepard stood outside the bus and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent in the air. The tourist who was in the station was looking at Shepard and was taking pictures of her. Children ran towards her and asked if they could take some pictures of her with them, she was okay with it but the adults stayed out of it and just let the children go. The workers of the station and residence of the town was seen bowing to Shepard while she looked a bit bashful at the respect shown to her, she gave up on the idea of stopping the residence from showing their respect to her when they just don't listen and stop anyway.

Shepard walked to the counter of the station where a friend of hers work. They talked for a bit and shared a few laughs before Shepard waved goodbye to report of the imminent pirate raid. The lane Shepard took is a higher class than VIP lane, even the Systems Alliance Government or the Citadel Council cannot use this lane. It took Shepard no time to get out of the building before making a b-line towards the Alliance Base of the 'town', it's still called a town even though it was as big as a city. Even though it was a base, it was designed by the children of the town thus looked just as childish as the surroundings. It was designed like a fort from the medieval era but made of chocolate bricks. It has flag post made of candy canes and cotton candy flags that sometimes got eaten by pranking children, the Alliance just let it go knowing they could do nothing about it anyway.

"Yo, Jane! You finally got here." A voice that belong to a uniformed young lady, obviously a soldier but not that of the Alliance, was heard from behind Shepard. Shepard looked behind her to find the young lady leaning to the side of the wall with a knowing smirk on her face.

"As expected of your 'terrorist group', you guys already know of the attack." Shepard also smirk at the person. They both stared at one another before they both laughed and hugged each other in a sister like fashion. "It's been a while, Jack."

"Yeah, it really has been, Sister. TIM's got me running around for a bit, you know, the usual stuff." The now identified woman named Jack is like a little sister figure to Shepard just as Shepard is a big sister to Jack. She also wore her 'Cerberus' uniform to identify her allegiance to the said organization. The Alliance and Cerberus are best of allies, even if the said organization is called a 'Terrorist'; the Citadel Council also benefited from the Cerberus Organization because of their anti-piracy campaigns which saved a lot of their enslaved people. They were only branded as 'terrorist' by the Council and the Alliance to stop a war with the Batarians. Though, they are still not liked by the Council for their blatant disregard of the laws such as, A.I. development, Genetic Engineering (though more humane than 'canon') and many others that gives the Council headaches.

Jack, her full name is not recorded and the person herself could care less about it. If she was asked if she wanted a family name, "Shepard", would always be her answer. Unfortunately, her affiliation with a supposed 'Terrorist Group' and Shepard being a big name never allowed to her become Shepard's real step-sister. Though, in all honesty, Jack nor Jane Shepard never really cared about it being on the papers (official) or not.

The life of Jack wasn't a pleasant one. She used to live with a broken family, both her parents are violent. She had no siblings and no real friends. This was Jack's life in her younger years. It was like this until a stranger approached her. The stranger introduced itself as an 'Emissary of Cerberus', not an 'Agent of Cerberus' as this two are different divisions within the organization. She was sitting alone in the park when the stranger approached her, it was robed from head to toe and even the face had a veil of darkness that could not be pierced by the light of the setting sun.

The only notable thing to identity the figure is its voice which is feminine and her eyes that glowed red, which made Jack assumed that the stranger must be a biotic. Jack was then told of her potential as a powerful biotic herself and there is more meaning to her life than letting herself be abused by her parents. She was, of course, weary of the stranger which projected to her face; the stranger saw this and understood Jack's hesitation. The stranger then told her that it is fine not to decide yet and gave her a means of contact.

A pin with the three heads of Cerberus in the middle and a background of a crescent moon. The strange part about the moon was a faded bunny head with a nurse cap on can be identified if you look closely enough.

Jack was confused as she looked at the pin but when she looked up again, the stranger was gone. It did not take long for Jack to ask for help. It was like any other day, Jack's parents began arguing again about some nonsense because they were under the influence of drugs. It was this day that things got escalated when her parents locked her in her room and left the house while still fighting and thus drawing the attention of people around.

Her parents left her alone in the house just as a group of thieves broke into their house. She was defenceless from them and was left for dead in a pool of blood when a thief got startled by her and she was stabbed. She was saved by her neighbours and was taken to a hospital. She was never visited by her parents, ever.

Angry and alone. Jack felt her powers grow and suddenly felt fear for the people on the same ward as hers. She felt herself losing control of her powers as her emotions became unstable. She felt for the people who was innocent in the ward and do not wish them harm. She saw no other alternative, she called Cerberus via the pin given to her. She had nothing to lose, no family, no friends or even material things. Jack saw emptiness in her life, but she did her best to hold back her powers. She succeeded and the same Emissary came to pick her up from the hospital. This was the greatest decision she had ever done in her younger life.

Jack's life from then on changed. She was reborn. She was given a new purpose in life. She then met Jane Shepard; a person she could call with all honesty, a family.

* * *

[ **Location** : Great Fairy Town, Systems Alliance Base]

( **Loading Screen** : Girls are explaining…)

"I see. Very well, alert the whole colony. Get everybody combat ready. I will get some ships to reinforce you as fast we could." Captain David Anderson replied in a near laid back manner concerning the imminent attack on the colony of Elysium. He knew all too well what dwelled in the Garden of the Sun X and should the pirate really dared to attack, well, he could only imagine what horrors the pirates would experience.

"Right. Though I highly doubt the Navy would get any action, send them anyway. I wouldn't want the Citadel Council thinking were getting sloppy in defending our colonies." Shepard had a smirk on her face as she looked at the Captain, she knew why Anderson, her step-father, isn't very concerned about the pirate attack. After all, she brought the Captain to meet the Flower Lady before and he was lucky enough to leave the place alive. Though, he was made to promise not to tell of what dwelled inside the Garden unless it is 'Extremely Necessary', which confused Anderson to no end as he didn't get what it really meant. Jack just laughed at the look Anderson is giving them. She like the Captain, being Shepard's step-father and a really good one at that.

Captain David Anderson, the person who had took in Jane Shepard after the slaver attack on the colony of Mindoir. He was the one who put her to Elysium and became her guardian, Step-Father. He is a graduate of N7 Program and was considered as one of the best soldiers of the Systems Alliance Military. Anderson, as Shepard's guardian helped her recover from the Mindoir attack. Unfortunately, it was not enough; and also being in the military gave him duties away from Shepard. He heard of Shepard's disappearance which devastated him to near breakdown, but he kept it together by sheer will and distraction by fighting even more fiercely against pirates.

Shepard's return made him jump in joy by nearly hijacking an Alliance ship just to get to Elysium as fast as he could. He was the one to tend to her while she recovered. He was in shock at how different Shepard had become after her return and what made him feel bad was the fact that Shepard wanted to join the military. He was against Shepard joining the military but wasn't able to stop her anyway. He wanted Shepard to have a normal life as a civilian.

Another shocking news for him was her biotic powers which was totally out of norm. It was a biotic which was never seen before and what made him near faint in horror was when Jane told him that she met the Flower Lady and was train by ' **Them'** hence the one year absence. Though, she told him not to tell anyone about being personally train by the Flower Lady or Them, he asked why, she replied that it will be shown in the interview. And it was really shown, he then gladly kept the secret to himself.

Anderson then personally became the mentor of Shepard, the Alliance was fine with it since he was the best soldier there is. They expected great results from this; the expectations bore fruit and beyond when Shepard passed the N7 Program with a new record for being the youngest N7 Soldier and a literal highest record of scores to ever pass the Program. The New Highest Record was so high that it not doubted to stay that way for a long while. As a celebration for passing her test, Shepard sneaked Anderson into the Inner Sanctum of the Garden of the Sun X. Anderson was grateful for the meeting with the Flower Lady and Them but was terribly terrified by it; let's just say, he barely survived Yuuka's "Game".

* * *

(Back to the **Present** )

The whole colony of Elysium is now in full lockdown. People were evacuated to safety of underground bunkers, designed for prolonged siege and pirate attacks. In far less time than it would have normally, the WHOLE population of the planet were evacuated underground. The bunkers was made by the Systems Alliance but was reinforced by the Flower Lady. It could never be opened by any means anymore unless the Flower Lady opened it herself. Access to it is also impossible, records of where the bunkers are deleted from the database and was only memorized by the soldiers stationed on the planet; even then, only the most trust worthy was ever given the information of where the bunkers are.

The smaller colonies around the planet has also disappeared from sight or any detection equipment. Worldwide disruption also activated making it impossible to know which part of the planet is which, except for Illyria. The Sunflowers also started to brightened up in light, making the whole planet impossible to look at; it looked like a miniature sun. No one, outside of Systems Alliance, has ever seen this phenomenon before. The Alliance had appealed multiple times to know what kind of phenomenon is this but they never got any straight answer. Luckily, they were allowed to examine the phenomenon but they are responsible for their own safety.

"The whole planet's on lockdown. All evacuation, complete. Everything's combat ready, Shepard." Jack said with not a hint of hiding her glee and awe. She could never get over the beautiful sight of the whole planet 'waking up'.

"Good. But still, this sight is as beautiful as I remembered." Shepard acknowledged while she stared at the sight. All around her, new and old soldiers of the Alliance that's stationed on the planet, sighed in awe at the sight of the glowing flower field.

"Wow. This is pretty."

"This… this is impossible."

"Heh! You greenhorns should be grateful. The Flower Lady is with us today as she always have been."

"After this, I gonna move and live with my family here."

"Sure, I'll give you recommendations."

"Hey, stop talking like that. It's Death Flag." One soldier deadpanned.

"Wahahaha! You guys will get see the best lightshow ever."

More and more people began talking as they looked the golden glowing plain. Shepard just smirked together with Jack as she continued to coordinate the soldiers around her. The pirates are about to be turned into new fertilizers for the Garden, they just don't know it yet.

* * *

[ **Location** : Terminus Systems]

( **Loading Screen** : Villain Cinematic/Point of View)

Terminus Systems is a sector within the galaxy filled with conflict. War, crimes, slavery, piracy and many other unsavoury elements of activities filled this sector of the known space. Here, crimes are glorified as a way of living. Many controlled this sector of space but no one have true claim over the entire Terminus Systems. No government exist in Terminus Systems and the only thing close to a Capital on the place is the Omega Station, ruled over by Aria T'Loak.

Somewhere on the Terminus Systems, large bands of pirates, mercenaries and slavers are gathering. Ships, old and new are being rallied in the hundred mark. In the middle of this gathering is a pirate of high standing in the Terminus Systems, Elanos Haliat. He is a man known for gathering large numbers of pirates and mercenaries under his command; and because of this, he is now being given support by Batarian Slave Traders. Equipment, ships and more men are sent to him when the Batarians heard that he planned to invade and destroy the colony of Elysium.

The man himself nodded in satisfaction as he received more resources for the upcoming planned invasion of Elysium. He was more than happy to know that his plan is pushed forward earlier than he had planned. He could only smugly smirk as his master plan worked like a charm.

Master Plan: Get the Batarian Slavers to notice him and get their support.

This was all part of the plan. He would get the support he needed to strike a huge blow against the Systems Alliance and then he would get all the fame for being the one to do what everyone had thought was impossible. The planet of Elysium is one of the most infamous targets for those who lived within the Terminus Systems. Since Elysium's colonization, no one has ever successfully raided the planet. Rumours whisper of the planet's impregnable defence and that the planet itself is 'Alive', he scoffed at that. He never believed in those rumours or stories, not even the news that was broadcasted years ago.

More than a hundred ships lined up the vast void of space, all of them in line waiting for the command to enter the relay and begin the invasion. At least a million people gathered here, all of them eager to do crime and gain infamy. None of them believed they would lose. They are all wrong…

"Fellow Pirates, Mercenaries, Slavers and others. Today, we make history. Today, we invade, ravage and destroy. Today, we gain a glorious infamy that will last for all eternity! "

" **WOOOO!"**

"Go! Take us there! Commence the Invasion! Wahahahaha!" Elanos Haliat commanded. His laugh was heard by everyone on the fleet and soon everyone else followed. The fools do not know the horrors that awaits them on Elysium.

* * *

 **[Location:** Planet: Elysium **]**

[ **Point Of View** : Good Guys]

"Ma'am, enemy ships has entered the system. They have about a hundred ships."

"Hmm… so they have this planned for a while now huh." Shepard mused.

"That and they are probably backed by someone. And we all know who." Jack added with a bit of venom in the end.

"Ma'am, all enemies are caught on the net." Another personnel piped in as the console bleeped.

"Good. Reel them in." Shepard command with steely voice. Jack looked on as the enemy ships began converging on a single point, some stayed and aimed at the planet.

"Enemy weapons are hot. They are going to bombard randomly."

"Well, those guys are dead." A senior off handily commented on the pirates' idiocy, others on the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Enemy ships are firing. Status report: no damage on the ground." The man smirk along with everyone on the room except for the newbies on the planet.

"What? How is that possible?" a newly transferred officer asked in shock for everyone new on the station.

"Heh. I told you before, 'No one can conquer Elysium. Not when She is awake.'" All older officers smirked savagely. The new officers nervously looked around the room and felt bloodlust washed over them.

"Here she comes~~" Jack gleefully announced. Shepard looked on with anticipation as enemy dropships begun landing troops on the City of Illyria, some on top of the flower field. Then all the screens on the room blipped, a great number of flashes erupted on the screens. All flashes was then filled with a great number of explosions.

"Energy readings are over the roof. What the hell is this? Energy weapons?" a new officer stared in awe and horror of the apparent 'Lightshow' that his seniors had talked about.

"Close but not quite. Those are all biologically fired… by the flowers of the Garden of the Sun." an older officer gleefully cheered as explosions and death counts could be seen on a screen he's looking at. The new officer stared in utter horror at the implications but then he was suddenly glad to have that on their side. More explosion sounded on the terminals of the station for a few more minutes until there is none.

"Lock and load people! We're cleaning the house!" Shepard rallied everyone. There are still hundreds of thousands that was made to landfall on the planet. After all, where's the horrors if the enemy infantry wasn't allowed to experience the Garden's warm welcome.

" **Hooah**!"

The People of Elysium charged out of their post and began to systematically slaughter the invaders. All of them bathed in golden fire as they charge the enemy lines with merciless gait. Normally, such charge is reckless and downright suicidal. But under the effect of the 'Golden Fire', not a single soldier in the Alliance is afraid. With boost to overall status, a single person is granted superhuman abilities. Wounds healed faster, they moved faster, jumped higher and become filled with ferocity that would make a Krogan Battlemaster proud. Of course, no one would notice this, except for Shepard and Jack who both slaughtered droves upon droves of enemies.

* * *

[ **Point Of View** : Bad Guys/Enemies]

(A few minutes before the Alliance Charge)

"Sir! We have completed the jump. All ships are ready to charge the planet." A hapless fool announced their arrival.

"Yes! All ships! Converge on the planet!" Elanos commanded with barely contained glee.

A few minutes after converging on the planet, every single person on the raider fleet is in shock. They couldn't believe just how beautiful the planet looked like. It was like a giant ball purely made of gold, glowing on the cold and dark space. All of them could only looked on greedily at the prospect of taking the planet for themselves.

"Sir, ship sensors are going nuts."

"No other colony is visible. Only Illyria."

"No ships in orbit. The planet's defenceless."

"New readings, we have plotted a course to the city."

"Waiting command."

Every pirate in his current command barely contained their savage excitement. Elanos nodded.

"Begin the Invasion! Burn the planet to the ground!"

His ship went towards the only city visible on the planet. His mind raced at the possibilities and at a silent dread that's creeping through his spine and heart. His ship began dislodging transports to the city. He too stood up and went to a transport. He would join the ground fighting than the boring ship to ground fighting. He felt his transport enter atmosphere when the feeling of dread he ignored came back with a vengeance.

"Sir, the ships are not responding."

"What do you mean not responding?"

"We've lost contact with any of them. Sensors are down. Comms are offline."

"Then, some sort of jamming then. The Alliance love those kind of things after all."

"Yes, maybe."

"Either way, our first objective is to secure a position for our base. Then, we take out that jammer."

"Yes, sir."

They then landed in the middle of a market district. There is no one there. Not a single soul… err… person I mean, souls exist as a real entity in this story. Elanos looked around and noted just how deserted the place was. There isn't even a sliver of resistance anywhere. All his troops reported the same thing. Just abandoned streets, houses and buildings.

"Sir, I don't like this."

"Yeah. I know how you feel."

Everyone in his command reported the same gut feeling. But their greedy minds are too simple to comprehend the dangers that are slowly creeping towards them. They set up a base on a mall. His soldier met no resistance, there is no sign of the jammer anywhere. Everything reeks of a trap. As if to confirm what he was thinking, an officer walked up to him to report of a squad going dark. His people think the bastards are keeping the loots to themselves.

"Go send a squad after them. No one keeps the loot to themselves."

"Squad nearest is sent."

"Good. Now we wait."

An unfortunate squad was sent to find a missing squad, they were told that the squad they are looking for are having fun already with their loots and are not sharing it. To the hapless fools, that was unforgivable. They thought nothing else but their greed, they failed to see anything else.

"Squad, hold up. I think something just flickered to the right."

"Funny man. I saw the same thing to the left."

"Okay. You two go to the left we go to the right."

"Roger that. But man, I was expecting more exciting stuff than this."

"Yeah. I hear ya. I thought there was supposed to be some Guardian Deity on this planet."

"You boys looking for me~?"

They all turned around…

(Back at the base.)

"Sir, the squad we sent went dark."

"What? What are those fools doing?"

"Sir, more squads have gone dark. Ten of them were lost while traversing the flower field."

"Hmm… So guerilla fighting then."

"I think so too sir. It really is weird that not a single person is seen especially the lack of any resistance."

"Meaning. They let us occupy the city. But why do something like that? And how could they move so many people all at once?" Elanos contemplated hard. This kind of fighting would be just as effective if the resistance is inside the city. Granted the flower field is planet wide, it still counter-productive to give up a position that could be fortified easily.

"Sir! Come quick! Something is happening outside!"

He immediately jumped from his sit as the unmistakable sounds of explosions resounded throughout the city. He got out and his blood run cold, frozen in complete horror as lances of white light or multi coloured beams were fire to outer space. His mind immediately connected the dots as the burning wreckages of his ships could be seen from the ground.

"Sir! We are under attack! Alliance soldiers has just appeared out of nowhere!"

"This is Central Plaza! We need reinforcements now! Argh!"

"Police District here! We Und-(static)."

"We need support! Send he-(static)"

Elanos could only looked on in shock. They are now trapped. It was as simple as that as he watched ships took off to the air only to be shut down by LASERS! Freaken Lasers! The Alliance have lasers and the greater galaxy didn't even know about it! All around him, his alien officers came to the horrifying conclusion as him.

"Sir! We're pinned down on the planet. There is no escape."

"No! The flower field! They revere it so badly they wouldn't shot at it easily!"

"Yes Sir!"

All around him was death as his base of operation was overrun by the defenders of Elysium. All of them coated in golden flames, wounds healed at an inhumane rate. Strength and speed comparable to Krogans. It was an impossibility. There is no way these are humans anymore. But he could care less. For now, he ran for his dear life. He dared to look back and immediately regretted it. What he saw was a massacre in the wildest form. And it was done by only two people, an Alliance marine and a Cerberus soldier. He turned and ran. Ran and away. Until it was him left. He snapped out of shock as he noticed that he is the only one left. But then his horror only just began, the sunflower field swallowed him whole and he wouldn't die anytime soon.

* * *

[ **Location** : All Known Space]

[ **Date** : 2176]

[ **Event** : News of Skyllian Blitz]

"Today, the Systems Alliance was attacked pirates. Not just ordinary pirates but a whole lot of them. Reports from the Alliance say there are at least a hundred ships and almost a million assorted criminals who attacked Elysium."

"The defence of the colony was all thanks to Commander Shepard, who has rallied all the people of Elysium to its defence."

"Reports say not a single enemy was able to retreat. All ships and personnel were destroyed and killed."

All around the know space of the galaxy could only watch with apprehension as Shepard was awarded with a medal that symbolized her as the Hero of Humanity. To the enemies of Systems Alliance could only watch in horror as the news showed the debris of all the ships that attacked Elysium. They knew that the Alliance wouldn't let this pass and would counter attack for this.

The Citadel Council sat as they watched the news. They are having a mixture of feelings for this.

"The Humans sure knows when to mercilessly destroy their enemies." (Turian Councillor)

"I agree. But must analyse more details from this as to ascertain how the humans held against such a force." (Salarian Councillor)

"Yes, I agree as well. But we must focus on stopping the humans from doing something rash." (Asari Councillor)

"(Scoff) I think we can all agree that the humans will not let this chance pass. With the Terminus Systems in turmoil with the loss of such a large amount of forces, the Alliance will use this to their advantage." The Turian Councillor's military mind raced with the possibilities. He knew that this was a risky situation but it is a chance to finally nail the slavers where it hurts, a lot.

"And we must ensure they don't act on it. What should we do if the Terminus Systems unify and declare war on the Council?" The Asari Councillor's diplomatic mind if a bit paranoid, calculated the possible retaliation of the Terminus Systems.

"I will have to agree with my Turian counterpart here. We must act on this while we have the initiative. I know you are concerned but a chance like this may not come up again in a long while." The Salarian Councillor easily saw through the military mind set of the Turian and the Diplomatic mind of the Asari. But he has to agree to the Turian thinking. This was a chance, it must be taken or it will be lost forever.

The Councillors continued with their little debate until they reached an agreement. Should the Systems Alliance take this initiative, the Council will grant them their permission effective immediately.

* * *

[ **Location** : Milky Way / Eagle Nebula / Amun System / Third planet: Anhur]

[ **Date** : 2176]

[ **Event** : Anhur Horrors]

Anhur, a garden world filled with Humans and Batarians. But not only that, it is also filled with corruption and that would make people vomit in disgust. People here are treated as nothing more than slaves. The planet is filled with the most disgusting violations to sapient right that would make a human cry out in outrage. It was here, that the stage for a grander event is about to take place.

Joffrey, a man of incredibly self-centred attitude. He is selfish and arrogant. He thought of himself as a king and should be given the outmost respect. The day is already over with the sun setting over the horizon. Joffrey was now walking home when he found some people he could pick on. He mercilessly dragged a homeless man to an alleyway and beat him up until he was satisfied ( **EDIT** : this sounded so WRONG! XD).

He then turned to leave the dying man when he noticed a flicker of lights flew overhead. Joffrey was never a curious young man, but the sight was a bit out of place and beautiful for the miserable planet of Anhur. He followed it, made sure to do it silently and stealth fully. He then rounded a corner and saw the lights land not far away from him.

He was shocked, the lights turned out to be some sort of decoration for a wings on a girl's back. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before, ever. Even some of the girls he had picked up was never as cute as the one standing on a mini-crater. On her back was a beautiful rainbow coloured crystal wings. She had short blond hair and in her arms is a teddy bear that looked badly stitched.

He gulped. He could not take his eyes off the little girl. She is just too cute no matter how you look at her, adding to her charm was her red glowing eyes with a slit in the middle. He'd decided, the girl is his property now and maybe once he gets bored with her, he could sell her at a high price. He approached…

"Hello there, little girl. Are you lost?" he approached with a friendly smile.

"No, I am not. I just got to the place I wanted to~" The girl excitedly proclaimed.

"I see~ I see~ but you know, it is dangerous to go out here alone? Come on, let's get you home and maybe we could play." He got near the little girl with outreached hands.

"Yay~! Someone already wanted to play with me~!" she then moved a little bit backwards.

"Come here. I won't hurt you. It's just a game!" he then snatched the teddy bear and teared it up. He has a maniacal smile on his face. The girl is in shock at the torn up teddy bear. She then looked at her hands and… Laugh… a three stage laugh…

"Hehehehe~~~ ahahahahaha~~! A **HA** H **AHA** HAaha **hahahA** Haha **haHAH** a!"

The young man suddenly felt an incredible amount of fear hit him. He suddenly realized this was out of his league. With a trembling heart, he turned tail and ran.

"Minster~ you said we will play a game~? Is it a game of tag~? Hehehehe~~"

The little girl is now FLYING towards him at slow speed obviously enjoying his plight. But he could care less about that, he just ran. He needed to get away from the deranged girl on his back. But he could not call for help. Anhur is in a state of war as rebellions against slavery is happening all over the planet and the system. No one will help him.

"Mister~ Let us play a game~ a Game of Tag~~ and **DEatH** ~!"

He was smashed side of the wall. His head hurts as ringing could be heard from his ears. And then pain, he screamed in pain as he felt his head bled. He tried to fight back but girl's arms would not budge from his head. He came to horrifying conclusion at just how strong the little girl is.

"ahahHAHAh ahHAHahAHAH ahahaHAAHahHA!"

( **Warning** : Gore Scene)

The little girl then held the man's balled fist and crushed it by squeezing hard on it. The man screams louder, she was annoyed at the girlish scream of the man and punched him in the jaw; perfectly dislocating it. He continued to moan in pain and desperate little whimper pleas.

It felled on deaf ear. The little girl then turned the entire arms slowly until it broke every bone there is. She then yanked it completely. She looked at her 'toy' and found it unconscious but then she remembered a gift from the 'Moon Doctor'. A medicine to wake up people was given to her, it is also extra potent to ensure the person receiving the medicine doesn't fall unconscious again.

It was super effective as the man suddenly jerked awake with a horror filled face. She then proceeded to yank his right leg. Blood and muscle and bone and gore splashed all over the walls. The man cried out but could not faint. He then tried to punch the girl but she opened her mouth and bit. She tore through his hands like it was a piece of wet paper. The man couldn't even focus anymore, the pain was unbearable.

The girl then smelled something on the air and found her next targets. She finished the young man with a barrage of punched that turned him into mist and red paint on the walls of the alleyway.

( **Gore Scene** : End)

She then flapped her wings open and flew through the night sky. Intending to bring more chaos to the already war stricken world.

* * *

 **Chapter Two** : End

* * *

- **Omake** : Author's Bad Days-

Argh!

What the hell is that!? You Effing Cheaters!

ARGH! Why did it kill me when I was far away enough from it!?

Argh…. No more… I hate Destiny…

( **Stopped Playing** )

[ **Time** : Half Hour Later]

ARGH! Why am I playing this stupid game!? Again!?

ARGHHHHH!

- **Omake:** Ends-

* * *

 **Last Author's Notes for the Chapter** :

This fanfic is meant to be fun. Please, I implore people to not take this seriously. Thank you for reading this fanfic if you have. And if you liked it as well.

 **Up Next** :

[The Anhur Liberation]

 **Sneak Peak** :

"Mistress Admiral Patchouli-Sama. Main gun ready to fire!"

"Good. Go ahead and do the honours."

"YAY! Alright, all personnel brace for firing sequence!"

"All personnel is prepared, ma'am!"

"Alright! Giganto-Hakkero, FIRE!"


End file.
